This invention relates to a double layer fabric and to a method for manufacturing the same.
A Malimo fabric consists essentially of knitted warp fibers, in between the knitted stitches of which further fibers are inserted. These auxiliary fibers are clamped and held in place by the knitted structure of the warp fibers and may traverse the width of the fabric in the manner of weft yarns in a woven web. It is a characteristic of the Malimo machine that such weft type yarns do not follow straight paths but rather follow undulating or oscillating paths. Rectilinear or straight weft type yarns in a knitted material of the Malimo type may be achieved, however, by a weft insertion machine.
One kind of Malimo fabric consists essentially of two layers or webs. A first fabric web is preformed and frequently is a nonwoven or bonded material. This nonwoven web is fed to a Malimo machine wherein the second web is simultaneously knitted and attached to the first web. During the knitting process, knitting needles pierce the preformed web, whereby the knitted loops or stitches of the second web are threadingly connected to the fibers of the first web.
Malimo fabrics are generally used in the field of home furnishings, for example, in window shades and draperies and as upholstery. In particular, the above described double layer fabric may serve as self-lined drapery.
The preformed web portion of a double layer Malimo material lends opacity to the "weave" of the knitted web and further increases the insulating properties of the Malimo material. The preformed web is invariably of a substantially uniform hue and is frequently of a white or off-white color.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved double layer fabric of the above-described type.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a fabric material with heightened aesthetic qualities.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such an improved fabric material which is especially easy and inexpensive to produce, in view of the heightened aesthetic qualities of the material.
Another, more particular, object of the present invention is to provide such a fabric in which the amount of yarn used is reduced.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing such an improved fabric material.